


Swimming Lessons

by peanut61654



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Lukas wants to help, M/M, but lukas tried, it doesn't go that well, just fluff, philip can't swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut61654/pseuds/peanut61654
Summary: Lukas tries to teach Philip how to swim





	

"This is stupid." 

"Oh come on! It'll be great!" 

Philip puffed out his cheeks as he looked at Lukas, watching the other teen take off his shirt. He crossed his arms, rather annoyed that he had gone along with this idea. They were standing on the bank of a river, getting ready to jump into the water. The sun was high in the air, heat beating down on the earth. It was actually a perfect time to take a dip in the local river. Philip didn't want to..being he didn't know how to swim but Lukas insisted on teaching him how. 

"You will learn fast." The blond commented suddenly, walking up to Philip, now just in his underwear. 

Lukas moved to uncross the other's arms, grinning at him. "Don't be scared."

Philip rolled his eyes. "You just want to see me in my boxers~" He teased.

"Come on just get undressed!" Lukas protested with a smirk as he turned around, going to the edge of the river. 

Philip let out a long sigh, wondering why he couldn't never say no to his lover. The raven took off his clothes, butterflies forming in his stomach. He had never had the time to learn to swim being he had to take care of his mom while he was growing up. At the time it didn't really bother him but now he wanted to be able to do it. He wanted to be able to swim with Lukas. The teen walked over to said boy, a pout still gracing his face. "Alright let's get this over with.." 

Lukas grinned, putting a hand on Philip's shoulder before walking into the water, taking the other teen with him. 

Philip shuddered a bit at how cold the water is but kept following the blond. He felt his chest tighten as the water got deeper and deeper..

"Okay so now what?" He questioned, looking at his lover. Lukas rubbed the back of his head. "Uh just hold onto me and kick your feet." 

Philip pursed his lip, grumbling as he put his hands on Lukas's shoulders as they got to the deepest part which was right in the middle of the long river. 

"Don't panic yeah? Just relax." Lukas said softly, keeping his eyes on Philip to make sure that he was alright. 

Philip kicked his feet rather wildly, wondering how people thought this was fun..it was terrifying as he felt like he had no control..like he was weightless. He kept himself grounded by holding onto Lukas almost desperately. 

The pair were floating in the middle of the river, Lukas smiling. "You're doing it, see?" Philip chuckled a bit, smiling back. "I guess I am.."

"Okay so try to swim by yourself." Lukas said, taking Philip's hands off of his shoulder. 

"Wait- wait!" Philip yelped, not liking the idea of not having an anchor. He began to flail as soon was he started to drift away from his friend, sending water flying everywhere.

"Philip! Philip!" Lukas shouted. "Just do what you were doing earlier!" 

Philip tried to calm himself down, kicking his feet like he had been doing. He frowned, breathing rather heavily as he moved his arms in the water, keeping himself afloat. He looked at Lukas desperately, making the blond move toward him. Philip clung the other, still trying 

Lukas patted the back of the raven's head. "It's okay. We can do more later okay?" 

Philip nodded, letting Lukas lead him out of the river. They sat there on the bank, Philip trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. 

"You did good." Lukas commented gently, putting his arm around his lover, pulling him closer. 

Philip smiled weakly. "Thanks.."

"We can try again some other time. You'll get the hang out of it." 

"I don't know, man. You're a really shitty teacher~"


End file.
